Eggman's Galaxy
by SpaceManiak98
Summary: Eggman got too fat for Earth, and is moved to his own galaxy. Adding more chapters later, read now and review! After about 7 years, I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Eggman's Galaxy

Once there was a guy named Eggman. He lived on Earth, and he /loved/ to eat! So, he was always eating, soon he became too fat for his house, and then soon after, became too fat for his town.

The people in town were /really/ angered by this, and took it to the city council, in which they made Eggman move to an island in the middle of the ocean. Soon after, Eggman got too fat for that island, and was sitting in the ocean. Many people had a problem with this, so they took it to the president. The president had no idea what he should do with Eggman, so he went to the United Nations, and they soon decided that Eggman should get his own galaxy, in which Eggman would live by him self, and be able to eat as much food as he wanted, and be able to get as fat as he wanted without complaint.

They all agreed to this, and then Eggman was transferred into space, via spaceship, and set in his own galaxy/universe. (With his own planets!)

The aliens on the galaxy had a problem with Eggman as well, and got mad at him and started attacking him with their spaceship lasers. Eggman ate the aliens soon after, and got fatter.

So, now Eggman can get as fat as he want, and eat as much he wants.

(So, yes! The crappy story continues! BWAHAHAHAHA! Believe it. Yes, I will be adding /more/ chapters, so shut up. I know I'll be flamed for this.)

ENJOY!

SpaceManiak98

Review, flame, whatever you want!


	2. Chapter 2

Eggman's Galaxy

Chapter 2!

Back on Earth:

Another girl who loved to eat was getting fatter and fatter… soon she got too fat for her town. (Much like our hero Eggman!) People were worried and started complaining once again, they were worried that she was going to have to be sent off to another galaxy as well! They took it to the president, and he decided with the United Nations that he would put her on an island in the ocean again, but, if she got any fatter, they'd move her to Eggman's galaxy as well. (Not thinking about the… (cough consequences cough)

Low and behold, she got even fatter sitting around doing nothing, in the middle of a desolate island, with nothing to do but eat. So they sent her off to Eggman's galaxy by spaceship. (Again!)

Eggman was daintily eating his weight in butter, when all of a sudden; he saw a /huge/ object floating in the middle of space… it was moving closer! He adjusted his sunglasses and looked again… it was a girl!

She landed on the planet next to him, and started eating. He stared at her in awe, as he watched her stuff her face full of butter mixed with pizza. He attempted to talk to her.

"Hello."

She looked up from her feast, and smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Eggman."

"Awesome! My name's Egglisha. Did you get put here because of your weight too?" (Egg-lee-shaw.)

"Yup!"

"Guess we're in the same boat—err… galaxy that is."

"Yep, indeed."

"You're my first friend you know."

"Really! You are too!"

(Meep! I'll end it here! XD Just to leave you people guessing.)

(Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad people think this story is so funny, last time I uploaded a story similar to this, and got flamed and banned from uploading stories for a week or two. xx I'm not kidding either! Anyway, hope you like it, I'll try updating it whenever I can. Ciao!)


	3. Chapter 3

EggMan's Galaxy

Chapter 3:

Eggman looked at the girl with more awe. Egglisha reached for a taco with about five-thousand-eight pounds of garlic in it. It was loaded with potato chips, and salt, and pretty much anything you can imagine. Eggman watched, drool falling and killing seventy billion aliens. Egglisha looked over seeing him drooling and winked at him sending a powerful wind over space. Eggman drooled more and began to try to run to Egglisha. He had to stop five hundred times to eat again, and because he ran out of breath. When he reached her his shirt was drenched in sweat. His glasses were covered in so much sweat from his forehead. He collapsed on Egglisha. She giggled some more.

"Tired ? That must have been a long run for you.", Egglisha said wipping off some of his sweat.

Eggman groaned and nodded. He continued to pant.

"Would like to spend the night over here tonight, I would hate to send you back on that LONG run." (Only 3 feet in human walking)

She laughed shaking the whole universe. Then she needed a break.

She feel over too. Eggman's face feel into her big saggy breasts. Eggman's face grew even redder then it was. Egglisha winked again. "Oh", He said simply.

Quickly he struggled to rip her shirt off, but failed. She ended up having to take it off herself. He staired at her breasts. (She could never find the right fitting bra, so she never wore one) Eggman reached up his hands gropeing them. She giggled more and took off her skirt(She could never fit any pants.) She wore a huge thong with pink butterflys on it, and the string was lined with one huge big pink butterfly that sunk into her butt fat. Eggman drooled again this time it fell on her fat stumach. She took off her thong slowly and flicked it in his face. He quickly stripped off his large shirt. And his size pants.

-TO BE CONTINUED—

P.S. I did not write this one, it was actually done by my 13-year-old sister.


End file.
